Loves Game : Love, Friends and Supposed Foes
by UnratedCrimsonBlood
Summary: There was once a former prince who didn't know what to do when his best friend and crush would come around, but when Milly comes up with a plot to help with her Match Making skills, where will this leave Lelouch's heart at? SuzaLulu. The Rest Inside.


Loves Game : Love, Friends and Supposed Foes 

Summary : What if the ever-so mischievous grand-daughter of Ashford Academy's co-founder, Milly Ashford was growing tired of Lelouch and Suzaku hiding their obvious feelings for one another? Milly is ready to start events leading to chaos, but for cost? Leave it to Milly and Ashford students alike…

Warning : Based a little on the episode, Love attack! (If you haven't seen it, I suggest you watch it. Hilarity, Man!) Shounen-Ai, slight language, suggested themes, OOC Characters!

Pairing(s) : SuzaLula

Authoress : UnratedCrimsonBlood

© Characters belong to Gorō Taniguchi, Ichirō Ōkouchi, and Clamp!

"…." Regular Talk

'………' _Thoughts. _

Inspirations for this Fanfic :

Love Attack! Episode

You & Me- Lifehouse

Don't Trust Me- 30H!3

Super Human- Chris Brown featuring Keri Hilson

Seventeen Forever- Metro Station

Killa- Cherish

Blind Game Again- Bad Luck (Gravitation)

Poker Face- Lady Gaga

Loves Game- Lady Gaga

Pour Some Sugar on Me- Def Leppord

Hot, Bangin', Supa Sexy- The Audio Club

Mad- Neyo

Tempted to Touch- Rupee

I Want Candy- Aaron Carter (Lmao, that's what I think!)

Paparazzi - Lady Gaga

First Time- LifeHouse

Best Friend- Aqua

Milly Ashford curiously glimpsed through the window of the Student Council's room, seeing _close _best friends, Lelouch (vi Britannia) Lamperouge and Suzaku Kururugi boisterously shoving each other consensually and smiling as sincere as there friendship was.

"Come on, Lulu! Show me what you got." Suzaku tease cynically, lifting an adorable baby picture of Lelouch, chubby face and large, glistering amethyst eyes softly staring showed another side of the spiry, anemic-like male teen who stood near his chest. His breath hitched slightly while a reprehensible smile played on his lips, amused at Lelouch's reaction to the memories he once had, but seemingly left behind.

"Oh, Come on, Suzaku!" Lelouch scoffed admonishingly, jumping as high as he could reach, wanting the dreaded baby picture Suzaku _obviously _stole from his belongings that wasn't supposed to be exposed entirely. Suzaku shook his head in prevail. "Nope. Unless _you _can catch me in a Cat-and-Mouse racing game. But, unfortunately for you, everyone knows you aren't the smartest or the most athletic crayon in the crayon box that you wish to be, eh?" Lelouch pouted childishly, crossing his arms across his chest, acting more immature and bratty-like rather than a former heir of the Britannian throne. Suzaku with held a smirk and inwardly chuckled. Two could play at this game and from the rate both were holding back smart ass remarks.

"Now Lulu." Suzaku paused avidly, sliding Lelouch's adoring baby photo in between his slender finger, finding it rather amusing and disappointing Lelouch vi Britannia was fussing immaturely, pertaining to an adorable picture of _himself_, telling more of him than detailed in his posture he displays in front of his 'non-comfort zone'. "Are we going to act childishly bratty all afternoon or we going apply on what we learned and act like **maturing** teens?"

Lelouch huffed contemptuously, "But you're the one with _my_ picture that you most likely stole when I was sleeping and Now I want it back! Now, Suzaku!" Suzaku wistfully smiled, placing his right hand behind his back, preparing to mess with Lelouch's head while the thoughts scattered his mind.

Milly's eyebrow arose while she continuously watched Suzaku going back and forth dissidently with a childishly behaving Lelouch, who seemed to be disliking the whole confrontation as he whines about Suzaku being unfair. A wicked, demeanor smile played on Milly's lips. A devious, but indispensable plan popped into her semi-cluttered mind and while she had some doubt, she knew the romance-implying plan would create fiasco/ mind games, but would result in Suzaku and Lelouch become closer to one another- not as friends with special benefits- but relationship wise. Now…the plan was motioning into full swing while Milly strolled closer and closer to the closely secured closet, pulling a heart-shaped hat. The true games were about to _begin._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lelouch stared perplexedly, blinking numerously as Suzaku stood before his presence. Suzaku gripped a heart-shaped hat, sheepishly smirking as Lelouch twitched, fussing on how _hideous_ and girly the hat looked. If everyone believe they were going to reluctantly force him to oblige to what-ever idiotic and illogical Milly has planned, than Lelouch wasn't going to wear that _thing_ without an all-out fight. Suzaku chuckled inwardly, watching Lelouch's usual poker face with many emotions and disregarding everything he's been silenced on. But Lelouch's semi-crazed thoughts were interrupted by the woman of the hour, the school's President, Milly Ashford.

"Attention Students! This is Ashford's very own, Milly Ashford! As you may know…or _Not, _I'm going to be graduating this year. I have decided to graduate this month, since I **can, **but before I depart from this loving school, Valentine's day-which so happens to be today, will be a day to fulfill romance you have direly for, a possible boyfriend/girlfriend or to rekindle longing love that your heart totally yearns for! Now, given your heart-shaped love hats, search for that special somebody! Ladies, you know exactly what to win the guy's heart! Simply go up to him and take the red or blue heart-shaped hat and wear it. This automatically makes you their girlfriend. Good Luck Ladies and You Gents wanting to get the girl!" Milly paused, gathering her central thoughts to conclude her "master plan" and what could possibly lead to a typical match-making relationship. "And also, I'm appointing EVERYONE into conquering Lelouch and getting his hat! Whoever does so, will automatically become Lulu's girlfriend…or _boyfriend. _Good Luck!" Milly signed off the school's intercom, deviously smiling as she sidled to the window and noticed a lot of mindless, love-stricken teenage girls chasing after a terrified Lelouch, from at the pace he was dashing at, would get caught in no-time. Milly laughed warm-heartedly inwardly, placing her hand onto her lips, obliviously holding back loud and perkish laughter while the remaining Student Council members entered the building's largest room.

Meanwhile, Lelouch dashed along the front of Ashford school, his acuity kept on track, hot on his heels as soon as shrills of girls and guys calling out his name came from the background as Lelouch's amethyst eyes grew. _' Goddamn, Milly!_ _You are making me seemingly the epitome of a whore! I hope you know that by now!' _Lelouch thought, dashing past four very sultriest, busty teenage girls accommodated with licentiously skimpy bikinis, exposing and caressing their curves in all the right places. They jubilantly called Lelouch's name. Lelouch frantically ran from the gorgeous teens, rushing into Ashford's gigantic building while he thought he safe for sure…but that was until one of the adorning guys sighted his weary presence.

The boy gasped and stated, " Hey look, its Lelouch!" The girls turned their heads and their smiles only grew bigger. "Ohhh! I'm going to be the first to get that hat! I just know it! He'll be my boyfriend!" One girl proclaimed, while a multitude of girls stampeded the hallways, causing Lelouch to be hot on his heels through the pathways of the school and dodged the many people by rushing into the place closest to him- the library, a place where the unthinkable _usually _happens. '_They wouldn't even dare to try and look in here! Hell, most of the girls and some of the guys don't even have a damn brain to try and a read a book. Such morons.' _Lelouch sneered cold-heartedly, strolling to the section nearest to him as a book being flipped echoed slightly. Lelouch's amethyst's eyes grew, but the voice behind him calmed him down.

"Lelouch?" The raven turned, coming face to face with his brunette haired best friend, Suzaku whose warming smile made his heart melt slowly. Lelouch's face flushed slightly, realizing how far apart their contact was from one another. "Ohhhh…Its just you…"

Suzaku faintly smiled, directing his friend to the section of books to pass the time they have to exit Ashford, strolling far upon the back of the library to prevent any wild and unneeded fan girls/boy outbursts. Suzaku could sense the discomfort Lelouch felt, glimpsing accordingly at the raven as he read a novel directly in hand, not catching his attention like Lelouch's flushing face and the embarrassed expression his facial appearance plastered. Lelouch's heart beat raced perfusively, banging closely to chest. He couldn't concentrate on the novel he's pretending to read, since he couldn't keep Suzaku out of his mind, but didn't want to emit to his crush he's hindered for 2 years. It seem so…wrong, but that wouldn't change a thing. Suzaku glanced at Lelouch and stood up boldly, sitting besides him as he let his body slowly slid on the floor.

'_Why does Suzaku keep staring at me in a mesmerizing daze as if I mean something? Its starting to agitate me and make me nervous than I usual am!' _Lelouch thought as he raised his head, finding himself and Suzaku only centimeters away from each other's possession, as if they couldn't get enough of each other and then they are being dragged into another situation pertaining to Milly's _brilliant_ scheme she calls "helping". Lelouch's pale face flushed as the blood from his face drained, not recognizing the numbness plaguing his slender fingertips and his heart heavily pounding against his chest. Noticing Lelouch's antsy behavior, Suzaku tapped Lelouch on the shoulders, his breathing hitched as he turned face-to-face with Lelouch, staring deeply into Lelouch's amethyst eyes, seeing the beauty of the glistering eyes staring back at him in astonishment. "Why you so…so _tense_? Its kinda wrecking your normal, managing self, you know." Lelouch sighed heavily, wanting to get everything off his chest. "Its…Its just the entire thing with Shirley and Milly's idiotic scheme. Its making me…me seem like a **whore**. Not that a lot of the girls in this academy get it through their skulls that I'm single and NOT wanting them."

Suzaku chuckled, "Lulu, you can be such a _hoe _sometimes, but that's what most people, especially the girls…well the boy crazy ones like most about you." Lelouch huffed, convoluting his face unflatteringly. Suzaku laughed warmheartedly, lifting his raven bangs out of his amethyst eyes and stared peacefully into the mixed pool of emotions reflected in Lelouch's eyes.

"I-I think…its ridiculous…but t-that's as usual as it gets. You out of all should know what I mean." Lelouch try to cover up his obvious in confidence, but he couldn't hide to well as his eyes narrowed to the flooring of the library. Lelouch glanced at Suzaku and opened his mouth, wanting to tell his best friend his exact feelings for him, but that would be an understatement.

"Suzaku….I-I-"

"Lulu, I've been hiding my feelings from you for a while now…and I wanted to tell you straight from the heart, Aishiteru." Lelouch could feel his face heat up as Suzaku lifted his effeminate chin and crushed his lips against his tender, chocolate tasting lips while slipping his hands onto Lelouch's petite figure, gripping on his entirely black school uniform and pinned him onto the wall. "..Suzaku.." Lelouch heavenly breathed, blushing while the two entered another kiss, placing their tongue in each other's mouth as they broke the breathtaking kiss. "I know there's more than kissing…but that would be too tempting and doing something as raunchy as having _sex _or a romped blow job…but that wouldn't do us justice in a library where the cameras are watching inch by inch of the steamy, licentiously passion we give as our bodies grind to each other's body heat. But, I do want to make you scream. Right Now." Suzaku stated sheepishly.

Lelouch blushed harder, feeling Suzaku's warm sensate hand caressing his cheekbones as he gently kissed his baring neck/shoulder blades. His lips trailed up his pale skin, while Lelouch bit down on his lower lip, trying to suppress a wistful moan, preventing anyone from hearing the first stage of their trust, but Suzaku had to have the last say. "Oh come on, you _know _you wanna scream. Wait…are you _scared _they might hear THE _almighty _Lelouch moaning in the library, come check out the lusty calls and finds us here. Together, our fingers entwined within each other's grasps and me giving you a noticing, large purple and red hickey. Wouldn't that be something?" Suzaku stated sarcastically, trailing his tender lips upon Lelouch's luscious pale skin, as Suzaku began nibbling gently on Lelouch's neck…which would eventually turn into his soft spot.

"S-Suz…zaku…S-stop-p!" Lelouch moaned loudly, thrashing his head up against Suzaku's broad shoulders, as Suzaku's kisses against his pale texture began to become rough, resulting in Lelouch's moans increasing. Suzaku smiled adamantly, while Lelouch lifted Suzaku's red, heart-shaped hat gently off of his chocolate brown hair and replaced Suzaku's hat with his.

"Now, are we going to end Milly's showboating game, or we going to sit on our asses?"

Suzaku smiled deviously. "I rather do the sitting-on-our-asses-part and still make-out, but that works, too." Lelouch chuckled as a rare warm smile overcame his usual poker face, staring at his newly acquainted boyfriend and nodded slowly, standing besides Suzaku as they begun to walk out of the library while Lelouch tried to cover up the noticing love mark Suzaku left on his neck.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Milly deviously smiled, covering up the fact that entirely organized plan was to play Match-Making in Heaven. Everyone's cluttering thoughts lingered through the scattering amount of people standing in front of Ashford's academy. Milly's malicious smile only increased, spotting the flushing raven exiting Ashford's building accommodated by his close friend Suzaku, wearing each other's hat as everyone gaped at the couple arriving, their hands enlaced in one another's grasp.

Kallen's eyes nearly bulged damn near out of eye socket. "Oh My Gee…" Kallen couldn't finish her sentence, fainting on the spot as she reluctantly fell back into the supporting arms of Rivalz's arms, who laughed out of nowhere. "I never knew you had it in you, Lelouch." Lelouch blushed furiously at the comment remarked, figuring Rivalz is use to things coming-out-somewhere-out-of-the-blue events, not surprising enough. Lelouch glimpsed in the direction where Shirley stood uncomfortably. Lelouch noticed Shirley's arising emotions, knowing that she has strong feelings for him, but kept a straight face on, as usual. Milly clapped rambunctiously, celebrating her successful plan as she slung her arms around Lelouch's petite shoulders, celebrating her plot that ultimately came true and the fact…Lelouch and Suzaku both took the bait so easily and without a doubt, no questions asked.

Milly begun jumping up and down. "Ya me! My plan _actually _worked! I thought it wouldn't have- why did I doubt that?-But it worked! Yesssss!" Suzaku stared quizzically, confused on the confessional mad woman had up her sleeves.

Lelouch was the first to interject. "What in the Britannia are you talking about, Milly? Did you forget to take your pills like your dad tells you to do…Almost **everyday**?" Suzaku's eyebrow arose as Milly stared at Lelouch in disbelief. "WHAT? No! I clearly stated that I don't need to take those phony-bologna pills. They're like boys, you can throw them away in a quick minute. But Any Who, It was _my _plan to play Match Maker for you both, since I was **really**, and I do mean really sick of you guys holding back your emotions for one another and today was **THE** perfect day to do so. So with my intelligent skills in Match Making, I decided on this whole day and then Walla! Zaam! You two are together. I am the smartest or what?!" Milly proclaimed excitingly, hugging both guys as Kallen eagerly came up to both males.

" I knew it! I just knew it, Lelouch Lamperouge! I'm just so freakin' excited for your relationship to actually start and where it will actually lead you to. Say…when we were talking the other night, about blowjobs and sexualized material…when are you and Suzaku going to admit you were sleeping with each other around before Milly "hooked" you and Suzaku over there, up?"

Suzaku's eyes widened and stared at Lelouch sternly. "Lelouch." That's when Lelouch learned…to never tell Kallen **Nothing** about his sex-orientated life nor the arousing things they do while their strenuous "bed-time" activities occur.


End file.
